


Porcelain Face

by StrawberryPocki



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, David Angst, Depression, Happy Pills', Sad Camp Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryPocki/pseuds/StrawberryPocki
Summary: David is a happy guy, but that's what most people thinkDavid is hiding something and Max wants to find outThis story is also being re-uploaded from my Wattpad @Exxistance





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :D this is my first book and before I continue I have a few warnings

This book contains touchy subjects like:

Death

Depression

Self Harm

 

If you are sensitive to these subjects please do not read further

If you are not, then please enjoy the fanfic :)


	2. -1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone likes mornings..

┍————- /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ ————┑  
　

   "Good Morning campers! Get ready for today because I have a lot of activities planned for today" shouted David

The floor was still muddy and slippery from the rain yesterday. It was a terrible rainstorm, and all of the campers looked super bored from staying inside all day, so David decided to plan a fun day with a lot of activities

Even though the day started, David knew that today was going to be the best day ever.

_"I hope this can make up for how boring yesterday was" he thought_

_" I do hope no one tries to ruin these activities"_

_" They probably wouldn't care anyways, I should just stop trying and give up"_

_" Ughh, I'm probably thinking too much, I know the campers will enjoy it, I should stop doubting myself"_

And so, the cheery Counselor went on with waking up the campers

　 　                                   
                                                                ┕————(..)(..) ∫∫————-┙

 

                                                                ┍————- /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ ————┑　

     Max was tired from all of the macaroni arts and crafts that David forced them to do and he really didn't need David waking him up at 5:00 in the morning to do some dumb shit. Especially on a Saturday. That was the last thing he needed- a Saturday ruined. He continued to stay in his bed covering his ears with a pillow to block out David's annoying yelling. Max could hear quiet footsteps walking across the room and stopping near his coffee machine. It must of been Neil, because Nikki would have been running outside. Since Neil didn't help Max sneak the coffee capsules, Max did not appreciate Neil taking  _his_ coffee.

" Neil get your disgusting hands off of my precious coffee maker"  Max shouted across the room

" Please Max, I'm so tired, this is the only thing that will keep me awake all day" Neil pleaded

" You never helped me sneak the coffee capsule, so no coffee for you" said Max

" Please, I'll do anything you want, I promise" said Neil

" You swear? " asked Max

" Yes I swear" answered Neil

" Fine..." grumbled Max

He was already awake and it was hard for him to get back to sleep. As Max got up and made his coffee, he was certain about one thing:

Today was already the worst day ever

 

                                                                ┕————(..)(..) ∫∫————-┙  
                                                                ┍————- /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ ————┑  
     All of the Campers were in the Mess Hall, and David was bursting with excitement to tell the campers about the hike. Well, at least all campers but Max, Nikki and Neil. The threesome were always wreckful to David's plans but David was glad that Max was making new friends. And David was pretty sure that they would be the most happiest about his surprise!

 

" Campers! Get ready for an amazing day today! We will have a hike today!" shouted David as soon as the Troublesome Trio dragged themselves in the Mess Hall ( except for Nikki, she's never tired)

" Not another one of those" Max complained

" Aww please Max, just give it a try, plus we will have a fun surprise" David beamed

" No, I would never ever go on a hike with you" said Max angrily

" Come on Max, David worked hard on the surprise, and your going to ruin it for everybody, you little shit" said Gwen

" Hey! Language" said David " We need to be role models for the children. And Max is not a little poop ( David doesn't want to curse), he is  a nice, friendly, and smart kid" said David giving Max a small noogie

" HEY STOP THAT!" yelled Max

David got up and started to lead the kids out of the mess hall while max chased him trying to do something to him.

" Bye Gwen " David said and him and the kids started the hike

" This will be the best day ever, I promise" said David

                                                                ┕————(..)(..) ∫∫————-┙

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 630 words ( This short AN makes it 693 )
> 
> If you are reading this TYSM for reading I hope you enjoy! Also, I will try posting as much as I can but  I have exams soon so I may not be as active. What should I call you readers? Please tell me in the comments. I  hope you have an amazing day!
> 
> ~bye :D


End file.
